


phone sex

by GeiTang



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	phone sex

柯蒂斯对于男友时不时带上那些年轻孩子参加比赛这件事非常不满，没有人会愿意半夜抱着带有男友气息的被子摩擦下身，最后还是要靠冷水澡平息内心的躁动。 

这样对身体不好，柯蒂斯跟兰斯提过很多次，兰斯当然也是对此表示抱歉，然后主动的跨坐在他身上，将一场严肃的谈话变成火辣的性爱。 

柯蒂斯终于在兰斯这个月第三次出差的时候爆发了，他烦躁的倒在沙发上，心里唾弃那该死的比赛对他造成的损失。 

“晚上好，柯特。”   
“晚上好，宝贝甜心。” 

电话那边的兰斯笑做一团，他甚至能听到柯蒂斯咬牙切齿的声音，如果他们现在就坐在一张沙发上，兰斯肯定忍不住一把抱住柯蒂斯的脑袋给他一个黏糊糊的吻，这样的柯蒂斯可爱极了。 

“我现在一个人在酒店房间，那些孩子们兴奋的很，我允许他们可以出门逛一逛。” 

柯蒂斯可以想象他的男友正裹着松松垮垮的浴袍，趴在床上与他通电话，透过这种浴袍能看见兰斯若隐若现的胸肌，和雕塑般的小腿，这个小坏蛋经常这样，柯蒂斯无奈的发现自己硬了。 

“亲爱的，我很想你。” 

兰斯微哑的声音传来，性感而魅惑，柯蒂斯在心里骂了一句脏话，这个小坏蛋绝对是故意的，撩拨自己的欲望又无法解决，天哪，但是柯蒂斯决定陪他调皮的男友玩一玩这个刺激的游戏。 

“当然，我知道，你想我，但是不只是我。” 

兰斯换了个姿势，他侧卧在床上，柯蒂斯要陪他玩吗？最好不过了。 

“那我想要什么？”   
“宝贝，我以为你会想念我的老二。” 

电话那边诡异的安静，柯蒂斯却丝毫不担心自己直白的话是否不妥，他知道兰斯爱死这个了，柯蒂斯几乎能肯定对面窸窸窣窣的声音是兰斯在脱下自己的衣服。 

“我猜你没有穿内裤，对吗？” 

“你猜对了，柯特。”兰斯是声音有点低，“你总是能猜对，所有的事，我没有穿内裤，我想你的老二，都对。” 

柯蒂斯看不到兰斯，他只能听到电话那边低低的呼吸，柯蒂斯闭上眼睛，抓住自己硬到爆炸的阴茎撸动，他不能让这场游戏结束的太快。 

“帮我舔一舔宝贝，用你上面的小嘴，我真喜欢你的小舌头，它棒极了。” 

兰斯不自觉的含住了自己的手指，打开了和柯蒂斯的视频对话，他的男友一定会愿意看到自己这幅浪荡样子。隔着手机，柯蒂斯只能看到兰斯的脸，他像喝醉了一样迷离着，将两根手指含在嫣红的唇瓣之间胡乱的抽插搅合，淫靡的津液沿着嘴两边流淌下来，却无力拭去。 

“别光含着，用你的小舌头让它舒服。” 

“太大了，柯特，一点都不舒服......”兰斯含糊不清的抱怨，“我开始不喜欢它了。” 

柯蒂斯听着男友孩子气的嘟囔，无奈的叹了一口气，“让我看看你淫荡的小屁股。”兰斯因为柯蒂斯的话兴奋到发抖，他渴望柯蒂斯给他更多的快乐。兰斯把手机支撑在旁边的桌子上，保证柯蒂斯可以看到他的身体。 

“天哪，看看你宝贝，你一定湿透了，别冷落了你的胸，想想我是怎么做的。” 

兰斯的手覆上了因为欲望而挺立的乳头，一触碰就敏感的胀大、坚硬，“嗯……”一声呻吟从口中溢出，此时兰斯像是变成了两个人，一个代替柯蒂斯揉弄着自己，一个躺在床上颤抖着等待接下来的事。 

“嗯……柯特……我想要你。” 另一只手已经离开了嘴，捏住了另一边的乳头，双手已经控制不住力道的大力揉搓，乳尖上像有两条丝线，将欲望向下身的空虚射去。 

“当然了我的宝贝，我在摸你的大腿了，你这儿真敏感，我的手才放上去，你的骚洞已经开始流水了，是不是？” 

兰斯的一只手还在抚慰乳房，另一只手随着欲望划过身体，向双腿之间移去。 

“不许摸那里！”兰斯吓了一跳，茫然的看着发出命令的柯蒂斯，“不许摸，兰斯，你的小洞现在属于我，不许碰。” 

“把屁股翘起来，亲爱的，你要把床单都打湿了。”柯蒂斯手上的动作不停，“你现在喜欢我的老二了吗，小荡妇？渴望它捅到你的骚洞里吗？回答我宝贝。” 

柯蒂斯性感的声音说着这些挑逗的话，对于兰斯来说是绝对的催情药，“啊……柯特……” 身体已经敏感的发烫，挺立的阴茎在床上磨过，散发出酥麻的感觉，那酥麻向四肢迸射出去，身体开始承受不住的颤抖。 

“呃……嗯……柯蒂斯……”   
“想要什么，兰斯，宝贝，告诉我。”   
“......” 

兰斯觉得身下的空虚快把他逼疯了，“我要你操我！我要你把你的老二捅进来！柯蒂斯你这个混蛋！”兰斯终于哭出了声，气自己居然真的听柯蒂斯的话，任由欲望把自己吞没，他甚至没有力气伸一下腿。 

“我当然会，但是现在先摸一下自己的小洞，手指不准进去。” 

兰斯抽噎着抚摸自己的下身，柯蒂斯松了口气，看来他的宝贝已经忍不住了。 

“感受我，宝贝，我要进来了，哦天哪，看看你湿成什么样了，我几乎抓不住你。” 

兰斯看着柯蒂斯的眼神，他已经没有力气去脸红了，他现在只希望可以安抚自己的身体，不管是柯蒂斯的老二还是自己的手指都好，他需要满足感，柯蒂斯的眼神让他浑身燥热。 

“进来，柯蒂斯，就现在。” 

“是的，亲爱的。”柯蒂斯用力握住自己的阴茎，兰斯也进入了一个指节，“宝贝你太棒了，真紧，不管多少次都一样，看看你的小屁股扭的有多棒。” 

兰斯咬着嘴唇，两根手指他容纳的很快，像柯蒂斯说的一样，他湿透了。 

“我要动了，宝贝，我会狠狠的操你身体的最深处，你早就想要了对不对，我的小骚货。” 

兰斯手指的动作随着柯蒂斯的话语加快了速度，兰斯流出的生理眼泪也染湿了床单，他咽呜着让手指在进去一点。 

“操坏我，柯特......”兰斯无意识的呻吟让柯蒂斯感觉到自己阴茎的跳动，身体里的快感将要喷薄而出，说话都带着喘气声。 

“我会的宝贝，感觉到了吗，我操到了最里面，你在发抖，你快乐极了是不是，我总能找到你的敏感点，每一下你都爽的想哭......” 

“啊！柯特——”兰斯与床接触的阴茎射出一股股浓白的液体，他无力的瘫倒在床上，高潮的余韵让他久久无法回神。 

柯蒂斯努力让自己从快感中冷静下来，空气中腥咸的气味和被精液弄脏的居家裤提醒着他刚刚跟男友进行的火辣性爱，没有身体接触的性爱，即使是这样，柯蒂斯看着躺在床上的无力翻身的兰斯，等他的宝贝回来，他保证会有更好玩的游戏等着那个小坏蛋，而他，奉陪到底。


End file.
